


Help me, I'll help you

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Family, Bad Home Environment, M/M, Masquerade, Past Character Death, ghost writer - Freeform, i did help with the plot, mostly written by my best friend, smut with a story line, smutty smut smut, who wishes to stay annon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Dean is forced to go to a Halloween party as part of work. There he bumps into a gorgeous angel. He never thinks he would see him again but as fate has it he does. But when he finds out what is going on in the angel's home he does his best to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions a past death of a major (in show) character.

Dean leaned back in the chair and groaned. He didn't want to go to the community Halloween party. The next car came up to the gate. 

“Where you headed?” He took the driver's license and checked with the homeowner via phone. He let the visitor through. 

He sighed. Halloween was just another annoying holiday to avoid. But this year his boss was requiring all the security staff go to the Halloween party. Dean saw a flyer in the guard hut. It was a masquerade theme. 

He looked at his watch. He was almost done with his shift which meant he had a couple hours to go find a costume to wear. Only a few visitors had come through so far. Holidays kept the guard gate busy normally.

His shift relief came and he was grateful. “What are you wearing to the party tonight?” asked Donna. “I gotta work so I won't see you there.”

“I can't believe he didn't give me that shift. Told him I’d trade with you.” Dean sighed. 

“Maybe the boss knows you need a night out, grumpy gus,” Donna joked. “You take all the extra shifts, Dean. Time to have some fun for once.” She smiled kindly. 

“Bills don't pay themselves, Donna. Extra shifts help.” He shrugged. “Want me to sneak you a piece of cake or pie?”

She shook her head. “Diet. Trying hard this time so don't mess me up.” She pointed at him. 

Later that evening, Dean drove up using the visitor's entrance that Donna was working. 

“Phantom of the Opera. Good one, Dean.” She smiled brightly. “Drink something for me, would ya? It's been busy as hell tonight.” 

Dean nodded and made his way to the party. He had only the intention of staying long enough for his boss to see him. After that, he was going home. 

His eyes scanned the room, looking for his boss. He didn't see her yet. He kept to himself along the wall. Costumes and masks flooded the floor of the clubhouse which was more like a fancy ballroom than a normal community clubhouse. 

The music changed tempo to something more upbeat. He shifted closer to a corner. He kept looking for his boss. He thought he saw her and began cutting through the crowd to get to her. 

He bumped into someone nearly knocking them over. “Sorry,” he apologized briefly. 

“That just means you owe me a drink. I love that musical.” The man dressed as an angel looked him up and down. “You wear it well.” 

Dean blinked in response. “Sorry, man, I was just trying to…” He looked around. “Dammit.”

“Looking for someone?” the angel asked. 

“Nah.” Dean began to walk away. 

“Phantom,” the angel grabbed Dean’s arm. “You owe me a drink.” He smirked. Only the lower half of his face showed beneath the mask.

Dean glanced around for the bar and found it quickly. He didn't say anything figuring if the guy wanted his drink he'd follow him. He approached the bar and ordered two beers. 

“Thank you, Phantom.” The angel plucked the beer from Dean's hand before he could turn around good. “Dance with me?” He held out a hand. 

“Nah, I'm not really a dancer.” Dean tried to get away. 

Angel narrowed his eyes at little. “You don't want to be here.” 

Dean glared. “Who wants to come to these stupid parties anyway?” He tried to walk away again, but he was stopped by a hand on his.

“One dance?” the angel requested. Dean gave in. From what he could tell, the guy was nice to look at. “Why the Phantom?” Angel asked. 

“Why an angel?” Dean countered. 

“My brother is the devil. So I'm an angel. Plus, it makes for a smooth one liner.” He shrugged as they danced. The song wasn't anything special just a standard slow one.

“It was a last minute costume. I got forced into coming,” Dean admitted. 

“No other plans?” Dean didn't answer. He didn't need to. “I saw you by the wall earlier. You don't know anyone here.”

“Stop with the small talk, pal. I'm not here for your entertainment,” he snipped. 

Angel smiled. “Let me get you something stronger than a beer. Whiskey okay?” Dean nodded. 

Dean found a small table to sit at while the angel got him a drink. Admittedly, he watched the man walk away and found himself liking what get saw. Dean shoved his thoughts away. No one here was up for grabs for one night stands. He worked here and couldn't afford to lose his job. 

He was rubbing his hands on his face beneath the mask when Angel returned with his drink. He tossed it back quickly. 

“Do you need to drive tonight?” Dean paused at hearing the question. “Phantom?”

“I'm fine.” He decided if he drank more then he'd sleep it off in his car. “Why are you here? Pick up dudes?”

Angel's cheeks went slightly pink. “Is it working?” 

Dean shrugged. Playing hard to get had always been his thing. He knew it had to stay at just playing this time.

“My brother dragged me out.” The angel glanced around. His eyes seemed to be searching for someone. He turned back to Dean. 

Dean tossed back the second drink the angel man provided “I should go.” He stood and little too quickly. “I'm fine,” he said seeing the concern on the other’s face.

“Let me escort you to your car at least.” Angel offered his hand. 

Dean noticed his crystal blue eyes sparkling beneath the white feathered mask. Angel took his hand and guided him across the dance floor to the other side of the ballroom. Dean was steady again by the time he reached the door. 

Angel kept glancing around nervously. “What are you looking for?” Dean asked noticing this odd behavior. 

The angel looked back at Dean. His face relaxed. “Wish I could see you again,” he said cryptically. 

“You don't even know me,” Dean half stammered. 

Angel surprised Dean by leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you for a good time,” he whispered in Dean's ear. 

In the time it took for Dean to open his eyes, the angel was gone. He searched briefly but didn't see him in the crowd. Scratching his head, Dean went home still feeling the warm tingle on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna insisted Dean come over for what she was calling friendsgiving. Dean rolled his eyes. “I'm not going,” he insisted. 

“I'm not taking ‘no’ for an answer. You're coming because I am making pie.” She grinned. 

Dean shook a finger. “Your diet?”

“Finished it last week. What do you think?” She spun in front of him. 

Dean smiled. “You look great, Donna. No tramp of that ex of yours can compare to what he was stupid to lose,” he praised. 

She turned red. “If you're this smooth all the time, then I don't see why you're single.”

Dean winked and clicked his tongue. “No one can lock all this down.” He gestured to his whole body. 

Donna giggled. “You're so bad. Oh, speaking of which, I'm inviting another very single friend of mine too.” She winked. 

“You're going to make me go,” Dean half whined.

“Even if I have to pick you up myself.” Donna smirked knowing she'd won. “Fun won't kill you, Dean Winchester.”

Two days later, he found himself ringing the doorbell at Donna’s house. She'd gotten to keep it in the divorce since her job was better paying. A man answered the door.

“This is Donna’s house, right?” he asked strangely. 

“Oh good, I don't have to send someone to get you.” Donna poked her head around the guy who was still staring at Dean. “Cas, will you go put more beer on ice, please?” She spoke to the man beside her. He disappeared at her request. 

“New boyfriend? He's handsome, Donna,” Dean admitted. 

She laughed. “I wish! He is fine, but he plays for your team.” She glanced back. “He's single too,” she added quietly. 

“I'm not here so you can play match maker. I'm here because you promised pie.” Dean stepped inside. 

He mingled with the other guests who were all friends with Donna except one or two who had brought dates. Most people were already a few beers in. Dean took a swig from a flask he had to play catch up. He was not going to make it through this sober.

He found a place to sit that didn't force him to talk to people. A beer stuck out in his face. He looked up and saw Cas, the guy from the door. 

“Sorry about answering the door like that. You look like someone I met at a party once. I'm Castiel,” he said. 

“Dean.” He took the beer. “But I'm not one for parties.”

“Donna threaten you too?” he almost laughed. “She's so nice it can be scary.”

“Careful what you say. The walls have ears,” Dean joked. He hated small talk. He sipped his beer to avoid talking. 

Castiel continued to stare at him. “I swear I've seen you before,” he said when Dean caught him staring.

“You ever visit Donna at work? I work with her.” He shrugged. 

Donna called everyone's attention. Food was ready. Dean hopped up to get food, ignoring the fact that he kind of liked the idea of Castiel staring at his backside. 

His attention was diverted by the food. Donna had cooked and a few of her friends had pitched in too. Dean spotted the pie and greedily broke into it. 

He mingled with other guests while stuffing his face. He glanced over at Castiel and briefly imagined him in an angel costume and mask. When Dean finished his pie and his fourth beer, he approached Castiel. 

“Need a drink?” he handed a fresh beer to Cas. “Did you go to that Halloween party dressed as an angel?” 

“I knew you were the Phantom.” Cas smiled. “That gorgeous backside of yours gave you away.” He tilted his head slightly. 

Dean wanted to leave, but he'd just handed the guy a beer. “It was hard to recognize you,” Dean admitted. “You were more, I don't know, jumpy at the party.” 

Cas stiffened slightly. “My family was there. I'm sure you know what it's like when you can't be yourself.” 

Dean nodded and sipped his beer. Family wasn't something he liked talking about. He couldn't find a topic to talk about. 

Cas noticed how awkward Dean had become when he mentioned the word family. He got the feeling that Dean was more like him than he knew yet. 

“What did you mean when you said you wished you could see me again? Why not get my name and number?” Dean asked suddenly. 

Cas tried hard not to blush in embarrassment. “I can't exactly bring guys home. What's the point in dating if you can't bring your date home?” 

“Could go to their place.” Dean shrugged. He couldn't help but think that kiss had meant more. 

“You could have asked for my number, but you didn't.” Cas looked at him questioningly.   
Dean leaned forward in his seat so he could leave if he wanted. “No offense, but I don't really date. Hook ups, yeah, but I'm not big into getting personal.” He felt the need to run.

“You guys gotta see this!” They were interrupted by Garth. “By the pool!” He yelled as he ran back outside. 

Benny, another work buddy of Donna’s, was shoving people into the pool. He was chasing Donna currently. Dean and Cas stepped outside in time to see Donna grab Benny and take him with her causing a huge splash. 

Dean saw a side gate door and slipped quietly towards it. He would text Donna he decided. He heard someone follow him and glanced back to see Cas. 

“You okay to drive?” Cas asked. 

Dean nodded. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he turned around to face Cas. “Cas, why did you kiss me?” He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. It had felt different than any other kiss. 

“Do I need a reason to kiss a beautiful man like you?” he replied smoothly. 

Dean was aware of how close they were. He searched Castiel's eyes. “It's more than that to you.” He shook his head trying to come to his senses. “You don't know me,” he muttered turning away.

“You don't know me either, Dean, but you kissed me back,” Cas replied quietly. They stood alone in front of the house. “Dean,” he put his hand on the Dean's. “Don't go yet.”

The request was quiet and simple. He didn't want to be here same as Dean. “You could leave too.” He looked back.

Cas shook his head. “Donna picked me up. I wasn't going to come.” He looked up at Dean. “I'm glad I did.”

Dean realized Cas was still touching him. He pulled Cas to him. “We could leave together. She wanted to play matchmaker with us. Let's let her think she did.” 

“We should probably make it convincing. I think someone is watching us.” His eyes darted to a window of the house then back to Dean's incredibly close lips.

Dean closed the gap and his lips met the other pair. He felt the warm tingle and his brain went fuzzy liked he'd had too much beer. He wrapped an arm around Cas’s waist. 

Cas put his hands behind Dean's neck. There was something between them Cas couldn't explain. Dean pulled back and Cas was breathless. He wanted more. 

Dean opened the door to the Impala for Cas. Cas silently followed his lead. When Dean shut the driver's side door, Cas spoke. “Think she will believe it?”

“Did you?” Dean glanced over at Castiel as he drove. At a stop sign, he threw the car in park. He leaned over and kissed Cas again. “It doesn't have to be fake.” Cas nodded. “My place is a wreck. So ignore it,” Dean said. He was a little nervous. Normally, his hook ups were where he could sneak away before the next morning. 

Cas looked at without saying what he wanted to say. Dean shrugged and replied, “You said your place wasn't an option.” 

Dean didn't live far from Donna’s place. He lived in an apartment building. Cas took everything in. He saw there weren't any pictures. “You just move in?” he asked. 

Dean shook his head. Cas was curious and it intrigued Dean. Cas turned around right into Dean. Blue eyes sparkled brightly. “It's nice,” he said quietly. 

Dean kissed him hard and passionately. He shoved Cas against the door not separating their lips. He pressed himself against Cas. He could feel the erection in the other's pants. He ground against it causing Cas to moan. Dean ran his hands along the man's waist of his pants. Cas shivered. 

Dean removed his own shirt. Cas pulled Dean closed by grabbing his ass. Dean ripped off Cas’s shirt. He moved his lips to kiss Cas’s neck. He saw a dark bruise on the back of the man's shoulder and paused.   
“I fell,” Cas whispered. “Dean.” Hearing his name, Dean continued. He was gentle with the bruised spot. He played with the pants line, slowly undoing the button and zipper. Cas stepped out of the pants. He expertly undid Dean's jeans which dropped to the floor quickly. He pushed back on Dean making them leave the door. 

Dean took back control and pulled Cas to him. He kissed his neck and moved down to his chest, slipping his hands in Cas’s boxers. He moved a hand tightly up and down the shaft. Cas moaned. He pushed Dean's head down encouraging him. 

Instead, Dean stood. “Not yet,” he teased. He led Cas to the bedroom. Dean kept a few toys in there and found what he wanted quickly. He removed the boxers from his lover and added a cock ring. Cas was practically begging him to use his mouth. Dean obliged slowly, taunting and teasing with his tongue. He hit every nerve of the swollen member before he enclosed his mouth around the head. He sucked it hard. He felt the man buck trying to shove it further in his mouth. 

Dean sucked and teased him. He grabbed Cas’s ass for support and encouraged him to move his hips. Cas mewled and moaned, nearly falling backwards onto the bed. When Dean felt this, he removed his mouth letting the man collapse. He slipped on his own cock ring and grabbed the lube he'd gotten out. He stuck a slick finger in the exposed hole, stretching it as quickly as he could. He felt how tight Cas was. 

“It's been a while for you,” Dean remarked in a husky voice. “More fun for me.” He shoved a second finger in and scissored. Cas moaned and grabbed the sheets. Third finger slipped in and he was ready.

Dean replaced his fingers with his extra hard penis. “Oh f-fuck!” Cas shouted. “Fuck me!” Dean moved fast and hard. Skin pounded skin and he heard Cas gasp when he hit his prostate. He aimed for with each movement earning moans and gasps each time. Cas shouted his name. “Take off the ring!” he begged. It was forcing him not to come. He wanted to so badly. 

Dean removed both rings and shoved himself back into the other man. He thrust his hips as hard as he could. He enjoyed how tight Cas was around him. He gripped Cas’s dick and tugged on it a few times. He saw the whites of Cas’s eyes as he came. Dean came seconds later but continued to move his hips for both of their pleasure for a moment. 

Dean disappeared to get a washcloth. He cleaned himself up then Cas. He wiped up the mess then leaned forward and kissed Cas. Cas pulled him down on top of him. They were both breathless. 

Dean wasn't sure what to do next. This was usually when he got dressed and sneaked out, but he was in his own place. He rolled off of Cas. 

Cas stared at the man beside him. “I'm pretty sure we made it believable.” He smiled. 

Dean half smiled. “Damn Donna playing matchmaker.”

Cas propped himself up on one arm. “You look like you want to run, to leave. You're not used to this, are you?”

“I'm usually the guest,” Dean admitted. “How long has it been for you?” 

Cas avoided looking at him. “A while.”

Dean hesitated before speaking again. “You didn't get that bruise on your shoulder from falling. Who hurt you?” 

Cas sat up. “It's nothing, Dean.” He was shutting down. “I need to go.”

Dean stood in front of him. “Cas, who hurt you?” He wasn't sure why he cared, but he did. “You can tell me.” He knelt down on the floor in front of Castiel. 

Cas searched the green eyes in front of him. “How do I know I can trust you?” 

“Let me prove it to you.” Dean thought for a moment. “You know where I live. Come here when that happens again. You'll be safe here.” 

Cas stared at the floor. “I can't ask you to do that.” 

“You're not. I'm offering.” Dean stood up to find himself some clothes. 

Cas followed suit, finding his clothes all over the apartment. “I should really get going.”

“I can take you home.” Dean remembered Cas hadn't driven. 

“No, it'll make it worse.” Cas looked away again. 

Dean stepped closer. “Tell me, please.” Dean didn't understand why he felt like this. 

Cas shook his head. “You can't protect me, Dean. It's okay. I'm used to it.” He shrugged. 

Dean didn't understand but he didn't push it. “Let me drop you off close enough, then. Will that be okay?” Cas nodded. 

Dean pulled up a few houses away from the one Cas had said was where he lived. Dean handed him a piece of paper. “Seriously, any time, man. I work security here. You call me any time.” 

Cas thanked him and walked down the street. He thought about how kind Dean had been. He hadn't judged him when he saw the bruise. Instead, he offered to help. 

“Where have you been?” Lucifer was waiting for him. 

“Dinner party at Donna’s,” Cas replied quietly. 

Lucifer stood in his way. “And then?” 

“A friend brought me home. Donna was busy.” Cas tried to get by.

Lucifer shoved him back. “Liar!” he sang out. “You smell like sweat. What would have little Castiel sweating?” 

“Lucifer, please. Just let me go to my room,” he begged. 

“You're so pathetic that you won't even defend yourself.” Lucifer laughed. “Oh, brother, you weren't even supposed to leave the house!” 

“He left the house?” their other brother Crowley stepped into the hall. “Punish the naughty boy, Luci.” He turned and left. 

A feral grin appeared on Lucifer’s face. “That bruise is going to feel amazing compared to what I have in mind.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Dean's phone buzzed. He grabbed it and answered the unknown number. “Hey, slow down, Cas. Cas?” The phone hung up. 

Dean wondered why Cas had called. All he had said was he needed to talk, but he sounded like he'd been running. Dean dialed another number. “Who's working the cart tonight?”

“Hi, Dean. Nice of you to call. I'm doing swell,” was the sarcastic reply from the other end. 

“Jody, this is serious. I think one of the residents is being abused. He just called me and it hung up. Have him picked up and brought to the gate. I'll meet him there. His name is Castiel,” Dean instructed harshly. 

“Dean, if a kid is being abused…”

“Not a kid, Jody. Just do it.” He hung up the phone. 

Dean drove as quickly as he could to the gate house. Jody was standing there waiting for him. “Where's Cas?” he asked. 

“He told me he was fine. Dean, have you gotten involved with a resident?” She eyed him. 

“It's not like that.” Except that it was. “He's a friend and he's hurt.”

“Then he needs to call the cops. We’re not here to be law enforcement, Dean. Look, I took you on because your references were good. I looked past the alcoholism and your personal problems. Don't let this become one of those,” Jody warned. “Go home.” Jody left.

Dean kicked the ground in front of him. She would fire him for getting too involved. She'd done it before. Instead of leaving, Dean called Cas. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when Cas answered. “Cas, are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah, Dean, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later.” He hung up.

Cas nursed his latest wounds. He hadn't been so lucky this time. Lucifer’s favorite thing to do was push him down the stairs. Cas had landed on something sharp that cut his arm up. He didn't want Dean to know how often this kind of thing happened.   
Dean worked the security cart the next day and spent his whole shift driving around on the golf carts. He stopped by Castiel's house a few times. Why had this guy gotten in his head so badly?

Dean decided not to reach out for a while. He continued his usual routine of work, drinking, and sleep. It was a week later when he received a text from Cas asking him on a date. 

Dean picked Cas up at the appointed time at the guard hut. Cas was still not letting him near the house. Cas wore long sleeves but Dean couldn't blame him. It was a little cold out these days. 

He took them to the place Cas had picked out. It was all the way across town. “Burger joint across town?” Dean asked. 

“Good burgers,” Cas said pointedly. 

“You're really not going to tell me about that panicked phone call I got from you a week ago?” Dean asked. Cas went silent. Dean kept driving. “I was worried.”

“I'm fine, Dean. How have you been?” Small talk. His eyes roamed the car. He saw a D.W. and an S.W. carved into the dash. He wondered who S.W. was. 

“Tell me more about this restaurant.” Dean seriously hated small talk. 

Cas babbled on about the restaurant. He had picked another place for dessert. “Pies like you would never believe.”

“Burgers, beer, and pie?” Dean asked. 

“Your favorites,” Cas replied. “I may have bribed Donna.” 

“I'm going to have to get her for that,” Dean joked. He thought about how good a friend Donna had been. 

“She was positive that you would like these places. She's your best friend?” he asked. 

“I don't really have friends. So I guess you could say that,” Dean admitted as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

Cas was quiet. He realized getting to know Dean was going to be hard. Dean had just as many walls as he did. 

They found their way to the pie place Cas had picked. Cas slipped on the sidewalk, and Dean caught him by the arm holding him steady. Cas winced. Dean rolled up the sleeve slowly and looked up at Cas. 

“You were supposed to tell me,” Dean said softly. “Cas, who's doing this to you?” His eyes were soft and understanding. 

Castiel hesitated. “Not here, Dean. Later. Let's not ruin the fun we’re having.” Dean nodded. 

He took Cas back to his apartment after their date was over. “Stay with me tonight? I don't want this to keep happening.” He pointed to the injured arm. 

“It's my brothers, Lucifer and Crowley.” Cas avoided looking at him. “Lucifer does the dirty work, but Crowley gives the orders.” 

“Orders? This, hurting you, is orders?” Dean was disgusted. 

Cas sighed. “Our mother was similar.” His voice was low. Dean held Cas close. “Dean, who is S.W?”

Dean froze and stepped back. “How did you know about that?”

“The carving on the dash of your car. Who is it?” he asked carefully. “Were you married?” 

“No,” Dean's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “I don't talk about that.”

“You said you wanted me to trust you. Trust me. Dean, I want to know your secrets.” Cas closed the gap between them. “Can I confess something?” Dean nodded. “I made you bump into me at the Halloween party. I wasn't sure how to approach you.” 

Dean remembered how the angel had back into him at the same time he had stepped forward. He smirked. “Clever. I'm glad you did.” He kissed Cas lightly. 

Cas leaned into it and suddenly the kiss became more. Hands roamed everywhere. Shirts flew off. Breathing was hot and heavy. Dean paused. “Would you be willing to try some toys? I won't use the restraints.” He was afraid of hurting Cas. 

Cas pulled him toward the bedroom. “Anything you like. Restraints are fine. I know you won't hurt me. You have a good heart.” He landed more kisses on Dean's neck. 

“Safeword?” he asked. 

“Phantom to stop. Angel to slow down,” Cas said thoughtfully. Dean bit Cas’s lower lip lightly. Cas moaned and his body bucked. 

“Slow down,” Dean smiled. “Let's take our time.” He reached into the drawer near the door. “This okay?” He pulled up a rope. Cas nodded eagerly. Dean smirked. “Rope bunny?” 

Cas pushed Dean toward the bed. Dean looped the rope through the foot of the bed. Cas was facing him on the bed. He put his hands above his head to be tied. Dean tied each hand separately, kissing each wrist. 

Cas gave the rope a firm tug to make sure he wouldn't slip out. Dean's mouth trailed his body making it quiver. Dean removed his pants and Cas’s. He kissed exposed skin avoiding the new wounds. He paused looking at them. 

“He can't hurt you tonight,” Dean reassured his lover. 

Cas nodded and pulled on the rope as Dean moved his head lower and lower pausing just to tease. He grinned and exposed his own hard member. He put it in Castiel's face teasing his mouth and himself. Cas licked his dick as it passed over his mouth. Dean moaned. Cas pulled on the rope sliding back enough to sit up on his knees facing dean. Cas’s arms were behind him pulled taut. He didn't care. He wanted the cock in front of him in his mouth.   
Dean let him have it. He held the back of Cas’s head. His hips rocked back and forth with the muffled moans his partner was making. He moaned when Cas sucked harder. Cas looked up to see Dean with his head tossed back. 

“Let me fuck you,” he said. Dean dropped to his knees and untied the man. “Turn over and lie down.” 

Dean did as he was told placing a pillow beneath his pelvis. Cas stretched him out easily and quickly. He leaned on Dean's back entering him slowly. Dean moaned long and slow. Cas grabbed his shoulders and picked up the pace. Dean moaned as his prostate was hit with every movement. 

“More!” he shouted. “Harder!” Cas obliged. He pounded as hard as he could. He reached around and jerked hard and tight on Dean’s cock timing it with his thrusts. They both came soon and landed face down on the bed breathless. 

Dean got up after he caught his breath a little. He tossed the pillow from the bed and cleaned up the mess. He crawled back in bed beside Cas who was now under the covers. 

“You are something else,” Dean smiled. “That was amazing.” 

Cas kissed Dean lightly. “So are you.” He leaned up. “Sorry, I stole your pillow.” He tried to give it back to Dean. 

Dean leaned his head against Cas’s chest. “You trusted me tonight. Trusted me not to hurt you.” 

Cas shifted slightly beneath him. “I do trust you, Dean.” 

Dean was quiet. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. “Cas.” A phone rang and interrupted him. “Not mine,” he said. 

“It's mine.” Cas found his phone right before it was about to stop ringing. “What?” he sounded angry. 

Dean couldn't hear what was happening on the other end of the phone, but he didn't think it was good. He wrapped his arms around Cas. 

“No, I'm not. You can get over it,” Cas said. He hung up while the other person was still talking. “Lucifer.” 

“You're still staying, right?” Dean asked. 

“He said he's going to call the cops if I don't come home.” Cas looked down. “I don't want to go.” 

“Don't go,” Dean said in a low voice. “The cops won't take a missing person’s report until after twenty-four hours.” 

Cas turned to face him. “Dean, I still have to go back eventually.” He had a point. 

“There's an apartment downstairs for rent. You could take it,” Dean suggested. 

Cas gave a small smile. “Let's just take it one day at a time.” He stepped back toward the kitchen. “Water?”

“Yeah, fridge.” 

Cas looked around the fridge for water. He dug around the beer to find water in the back. He poured two glasses, noticing several whiskey bottles on the counter. 

“You work tomorrow, right?” Cas asked. Dean nodded as he took the glass from Cas. “Take me back then. We’ll use the guard hut as a point of contact.”

“I don't want you to get hurt. Lucifer sounded angry,” Dean replied. 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed. “Yes, but it's not your job to worry about me or keep me safe.” His voice shook slightly. 

Dean sat beside him. “I want to. Besides, I can't help it. Cas, you're special. You deserve to be treated that way.” 

“No, I don't.” He turned away. 

“Sam. Sam Winchester. He was my brother,” Dean said with a heavy sigh. “That's what S.W. means.”

Cas turned to face him. “Was?” 

Dean looked away. “Yeah, he's dead.”

“Is that why you drink so much? I found your stash in the kitchen,” Cas said. “You loved your brother.” 

“Yeah, that's why I drink. Cas, why do stay there? Lucifer beats you and you stay?” Dean asked.

“So Charlie doesn't have to suffer. She's just a kid,” Cas said. “She goes to college next fall.” 

“Would he really hurt a kid?” Dean asked. 

Cas pointed to old scars. “Yes, he would.” Dean studied the scars that marked his body. “Don't look at me like that, like I'm broken.”

“You're not broken, Cas. Why would you think that?” Dean asked him as much as he was asking himself. This was a thought that constantly followed Dean everywhere. 

Cas didn't respond. His face showed it all. Lucifer was physically horrible, but Dean bet Crowley had done a number on his head. 

Cas crawled back in the bed. Dean grabbed a spare, clean pillow and tossed it on the bed. “Want a drink?” he asked. Cas shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas came over about once a week and spent the night. He was grateful for the reprieve. But each morning after he returned home, the beating would worse than usual. This went on for weeks.

“Out all night banging your boyfriend again? Hope he's worth it,” Lucifer taunted as he punched Cas in the stomach. “Hmm, I know! I'll do something so he can't touch you without you being reminded of home.” 

He tied Cas up to the stairs rails so his back was to Lucifer. Lucifer picked up a softball from Charlie’s gear. He pelted Cas in the back until Cas hung against the rails limply. He left him hanging. 

Charlie came home from softball practice. “Cas!” She quickly untied her brother. “Cas?” He wasn't responding. She dug around in his pockets and found his phone. She knew he was sneaking out to see Dean. She found his number. “Dean? I'm Charlie, Castiel’s sister.”

“Charlie, this is his phone number. Is he okay?”

“Not this time. It's bad, Dean,” she said. 

“Call 911. I’ll be over soon. If the ambulance takes him before I can get there, text me with the hospital and room number. You go with him. Understand?” he said. 

“Okay,” she sounded more calm. “He needs you.” 

“Yeah, kid. I'm coming.” Dean looked to Donna. They were both on duty. “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious.”

“She's going to fire you,” Donna said.

“Donna, it's Cas. It's bad. Charlie’s calling the ambulance,” he pleaded. “You know me better than anyone. Jody can fire me, I don't care. I'm not letting him end up like…” his voice broke.

“Your brother. Go. I got you. Give him a kiss from me. I'll come see him when I can.” She nodded. 

Dean kissed her on the cheek. “You're the best.” 

He raced out of the guard hut and down to the Novak house. He got there right after the police and ambulance. He saw Cas being put in the ambulance on a stretcher. 

A cop stopped him. “Sorry, son, can't let you onto the property.”

“That's my boyfriend being loaded into the ambulance. His brother beats him,” he told the officer. 

“Lucifer or Crowley?” he asked. 

“Lucifer. Where's Charlie? The sister?” Dean asked. “She needs to go with Cas.”

“She can't. We need to ask a few more questions,” the officer replied. 

“Let me see her, please. Sir, please.” Dean was insistent. 

Charlie spotted Dean even though she'd never met him. “Dean! It's okay, officer. Let him through.”

Dean hugged the kid. “Are you okay? He didn't hurt you too did he?” Dean checked quickly. 

“No, Lucifer was gone by the time I found Cas. He was passed out. Dean, why is it getting worse?” She searched his face for answers. 

“Come on, kid. Let's go see your brother. Officer, we're going to the hospital. Charlie can answer any questions there,” Dean said. The officer nodded. 

Once in the car, Dean asked, “Any idea where Lucifer is now?”

“Probably at his girlfriend's. Rowena,” she gagged. “She's just as bad as he is. When she's over I try to be ‘at practice.’ I don't actually play softball. That's for Lucifer to think I do.”

“What do you really do?” Dean asked. 

“Theatre.” She glanced over at him. “Do you love him?” She asked nervously. 

“I-that's a hard question.” Dean hadn't thought about it yet. “I know I hate Lucifer.”

She frowned. “So do I. I turn eighteen soon but not soon enough. I know he only stays for me. Cas is the best brother. Lucifer is older so he has custody of me.”

“Parents?” Dean asked. 

“Please, they left us years ago. Bought the house, put it in Lucifer’s name, signed me over, and poof, dropped off the face of the Earth,” she said slightly bitterly. “I wonder if this would have happened if they hadn't left.” 

“It's been happening since Cas was a kid,” Dean said. “That's why he wanted to protect you.”

“Wants. Wants to protect me. He's not dead,” she said defiantly. 

“You're right. Wants. I'm sorry.” He thought of Sam and picked up the speed. “They may only allow you back to see him.”

“No way! As far as I'm concerned anyone looking out for my brother is family. Lucifer and Crowley can go to hell.” She had fire. 

They found the hospital and were directed to the waiting area. Cas was still being treated. The doctor came out.

“Miss Novak?” Charlie grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him along. “I'm sorry, I can only discuss with family.”

“He is family,” she insisted. “How's my brother?” She was tough. 

“He has severe bruising on his back and a broken rib. But the worst injury is his left kidney. We need to remove it,” the doctor said. 

“What are you waiting for?” Charlie almost shouted. 

“I need the next of kin over eighteen to sign for it,” the doctor stated. 

“Are you kidding me?! He did this to Castiel! I'm not getting him here! Dean can sign,” Charlie shouted at the doctor. 

“Your relationship to the patient?” he asked Dean. 

Before Dean could respond, Charlie said, “Fiancé. Now sign it and fix my brother!” 

The doctor let Dean sign the paper for the surgery. Dean faced Charlie. “Remind me never to get on your bad side.”

“Idiots run these places getting rich off the sick and poor,” she huffed as she plopped back down in a chair. 

Charlie fell asleep against Dean's shoulder. He texted Donna and let her know the update. She told him to call Jody. Dean woke Charlie. 

“I got to make a call, but get me if they come back out here.” She nodded. 

Dean stepped into a quieter area to make the call to Jody. 

“Hey, Jody,” Dean said. 

“You left your post!” She sounded mad. 

“Jody, let me explain.” He told her about Cas and how he was protecting Charlie. He kind of fudged some of the details like Charlie wasn't home when it happened. “The kid needs me here, Jody.” 

“This is the same resident you mentioned a couple months ago, right?” she asked. The anger was gone from her voice. 

“Yeah, and I know the rules. I'll look for a new job. Just give me a couple weeks, please,” he requested. 

“Keep the girl safe. You can keep the job, but I really hope he moves out.” Jody was understanding. “Don't make a big deal about it and don't tell Benny.” 

Dean returned to the waiting room just as the doctor returned. He woke Charlie. “He's doing fine. We need to keep him overnight to observe, but he'll be fine. His kidney was completely destroyed. Usually I see this in car accidents. How did this happen?” 

“Lucifer, my oldest brother, tied him up and used my softballs to beat him,” her voice cracked. She wiped her eyes quickly. 

“He'll need to cut back on salt and liquor intake,” the doctor said. “He'll be awake soon.” He showed them to the room. 

Charlie hesitated. “He's going to be okay, right?” 

“Yeah, kid, he'll be fine.” Dean pushed the door open letting Charlie go first. 

Castiel's eyes fluttered open. He surveyed his surroundings. “Cas?” 

“Charlie,” his voice was dry. She handed him a cup of water. “Why are we at the hospital? If the authorities find out what happened, they'll take you away.” 

“I already spoke to the cops. You get custody of me if they arrest Lucifer, but you have to press charges,” she begged. “Please, Cas. That monster needs to be locked up.” 

“Charlie,” he winced as he tried to sit up. 

“Don't move. It'll make it worse.” Her eyes were sad. “You lost a kidney. If you don't press charges, he's going to kill you before I turn eighteen,” she said softly. 

“Okay, Charlie. Take care of it for me?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Dean's here too.” He shot Charlie a questioning look. “Please, like you have secrets from me. I hacked your phone weeks ago.” She shrugged. “Oh and the only way the doctor would let him in is I said he's your fiancé.” 

“We'll talk about the invasion of privacy later,” he said flatly. “Where's Dean?”

“Coffee break. He should be back in a minute.” 

Dean strode in the door at that moment. Charlie gave them some privacy. “Cas,” he sounded relieved. 

“Thank you for getting Charlie out of there,” Cas said. “She's tough but not enough to handle Lucifer.”

“No, but she handles hospital staff just fine. She called me,” Dean said. 

“Hey, no, not the face,” he scolded. 

Dean tried to fix his face. “Cas, you had me worried. When I saw you on that gurney being loaded into the ambulance, I thought I might lose you like I lost Sam.” His voice broke. 

“Dean, I knew the risks. You're worth it,” he said. “I'm sorry I scared you.” 

“You knew that you would get beaten worse by dating me?” He was stunned. 

“It was getting worse anyway because Lucifer is going to lose his playing card in a few months. He uses Charlie to get me to stay. But I can't risk her being his target. It did get worse after I started sneaking out, like I did for Halloween,” he admitted. 

“That's why you were freaking out the whole time.” Dean remembered the flighty behavior. “Baby, why didn't you say anything?”

“You would have insisted on not seeing me. I wanted something for myself,” Cas said. He watched Dean who was clearly feeling at fault. “Don't blame yourself.”

“You could have died, Cas. It would have been my fault.” He sounded really upset. He paced the room. “I'll be back later. I need a drink.”

“Sam's death wasn't your fault.” Cas figured it out. 

Dean froze. “You don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Dean,” Cas made him stop with one word. “I'm not Sam. I'm here.”

Dean stalked out of the room. Charlie spotted him and intercepted him. “Move, Charlie,” he growled out. 

“No. What happened?” She demanded. 

“I'll be back.” He tried to get past her again. “He crossed a line. He promised not to cross it, but he did.” She stepped out of the way. 

“No, it's not a big deal. He only almost died. But no, don't cut him any slack,” she called out after him. “Dean, whatever it was doesn't matter.” 

He spun on her. “Yes, it matters,” his voice was dark. “You wanted to know why it's gotten worse? He told me. It's because he's been seeing me.” 

Charlie stepped back. “Cool off then come back. He still needs you.” 

She went back to see her brother. “What did you say?” 

“It's personal,” he replied. “Dean isn't one for sharing. It wouldn't be right for me to tell you.” 

“Whatever you said, you need to fix it. He looks almost as bad as you do right now.” She handed him his cell phone. “I stole his number.” 

“He needs space. It's how he deals.” She glared at him. “Fine, I'll call. Give me a few?” Charlie left so Cas could call Dean. 

“Cas?” It was a curt response but Dean felt he deserved it, bringing up Sam like that. 

“Come back so we can talk, please. I can't exactly meet you somewhere,” he sounded apologetic. 

“As long as you don't bring up Sam.” Dean was determined. 

“I'm sorry I brought him up. I shouldn't have. Dean, please don't blame yourself for my condition,” he pleaded knowing the other would. “I know that's how you feel when you think about him.”

“Maybe we do need to talk. I'll be back soon.” Dean shut off his phone and went back to the hospital. He sat in the parking lot for a few minutes before going up to Cas’s room.


	5. Chapter 5

Another man was walking towards the same room. Dean stopped him. “There's only two people allowed as visitors for this room.” 

“Yeah, I'm sure family is allowed.” Dean didn't like the sound of him. The hospital had an officer down the hall. 

“Are you Lucifer or Crowley?” 

A sneer formed on the face of the man before him. “You must be the boyfriend. Ooh, Cas has been naughty.” 

“Lucifer,” Dean growled out. “You're not allowed in per the doctor's instructions. You can, uh, check his chart.” Dean entered the room closing the door behind him. “Charlie, go down the hall quietly and discreetly. Get the officer down the hall. Lucifer is here.” 

Dean stood between the door and Cas’s bed. He faced the door. Charlie slipped out of the room and down the hall. Being rather skinny, she was pretty good at moving unseen. 

“Dean,” Cas was a little groggy. 

Dean faced him. “Just rest. We can talk later.” He didn't want to scare or worry the injured man. 

“You're worried and angry.” Cas pointed out.   
“Charlie and I can take care of it.” Dean didn't want to tell him Lucifer was there and trying to get in. 

“Charlie?” he glanced around. “Get her back here. What if Lucifer comes and tries to take her?”

Dean poked his head out of the room. The officer was talking to Charlie. She was leading him to the room. Dean stayed by the door. He heard Charlie talking to the officer. 

“I have to stay with him even though he put my brother in the hospital?!”

Dean yanked the door open, hearing the fear in her voice. “Officer, Castiel would like to press charges on Lucifer Novak.” 

“This is the fiancé?” the officer asked Charlie. She nodded. “Sir, Lucifer has legal custody of Charlie. If he's arrested, who takes care of her since Castiel is hospitalized?”

Dean looked as if that wasn't even a question. “Me.” He let the officer in the room to speak to Cas. He lowered his voice and spoke to Charlie. “Did you see him here?”

“He went to the elevator to avoid the officer. What do we do?” She asked. 

“I'm not leaving until he's been arrested. My boss told me take care of you to keep my job.” Dean reassured her. “We also need to keep you out of sight of Lucifer. Legally, he can take you. For now.”

The officer came back. “Mr. Novak, Castiel, now has custody of Miss Novak. Mr…”

“Winchester.”

“Mr. Winchester will take care of you while your brother is in the hospital. He pressed charges. We’ll find Lucifer and take him into custody,” the cop explained. 

Charlie breathed in relief. “I saw Lucifer get on the elevator when you were coming with me here. He's avoiding cops.” 

“I'll call for backup.” The officer left. 

Dean and Charlie went back into the room. Cas was still awake. “We don't have to go home.” Charlie smiled. 

“We don't have a place to stay,” Cas pointed out. He glanced at Dean. “Charlie, wait in the bathroom with the door shut, please.” 

She nodded and slipped in headphones from her pocket. Dean made sure she shut the door. “Now isn't the time, Cas. We can sort that out later.” 

“Can you arrange that apartment you told me about? Or is it gone? She can't stay at the house anymore.” 

Dean hesitated. “What if you stayed with me?” He had not planned on asking Cas like this. He had planned on respecting Cas and waiting until Charlie had turned eighteen. “I have two bedrooms.” 

“You don't mind taking in Charlie?” he asked. 

“And you. Charlie and you.” Dean sat on the edge of the bed. “Let me do this for you.”

“You're not doing this because you feel bad for what I said, right?” Cas asked.

“No, I'm doing it for Sam. I couldn't save him, but I can save you and Charlie.” He was fighting back tears. “When I left I was mad at you for bringing him up, but I need to tell you this. I should have before.”

“Dean, you don't have to tell me.” Cas reached for his hand. 

“Sam and I were driving home, and we got hit. I was driving. He died.” He tried to force a smile. “He would like you.”

“That's why you blame yourself,” Cas said quietly. “If he was anything like you, I would have loved him, not like I love you.” 

Dean paused. Cas had said it. “Move in with me?” 

Charlie poked her head out of the bathroom. “Ugh, you guys are gross. Is it always going to be like this?” 

Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Dean offered us a place to stay, Charlie.”

“I know, I heard. You guys are sappy,” she sat in the chair. “You should give him an answer, Cas.” 

Dean and Charlie moved her things and Cas’s stuff into the apartment while Castiel was still in the hospital. Crowley had watched in silent judgment. 

“If you see Lucifer, feel free to tell him Cas and I moved out.” Charlie was happy about it. 

“I was kind of hoping to see him,” Dean smirked. Charlie stared at Dean. “Give him a little payback.” 

They brought Cas home from the hospital a couple days later. His bruises were bad enough it was hard for him to move. He was healing, but it was a slow process. Dean and Charlie helped him as much as they could. 

“Doctor said less salt and liquor because of the one kidney. So I got pie.” Dean smiled. 

Cas saw the box. “Our first date?” 

Dean shrugged. “Good pie is good pie.” 

Dean returned to work after being off for a week. He'd spoken to Jody and she agreed to pay him what would have been his regular check. 

“So, what's the scoop? I saw Cas in the hospital, but he hasn't been by here. He was released a few days ago.” Donna was worried something else had happened to her friend. 

“He and his sister moved in with me. Lucifer Novak has a warrant out. And Crowley is a dirtbag.” Dean sat in the chair. 

“Moved in? Dean in a serious relationship? That's unheard of,” she laughed. 

Dean grew serious. “I told him about Sam. Donna, Cas doesn't blame me or judge me.”

“Then I should have introduced you when I met him a couple years ago,” she remarked. “Let me know if he needs anything. I do know he doesn't like to let other people know he's hurting. So he's probably in more pain than he's letting on.” 

“Yeah, the doc could only give him so much for pain. I'm glad he pressed charges though. I didn't think he would.” Dean scratched the back of his head. 

When Dean got home, he was greeted by a grinning Charlie. He still wasn't used to people being there when he got home, but he liked it. “What's with the grin?”

Charlie raised her eyebrows. “They caught him.” 

“Really?” He went to his bedroom. “Cas, is it true? They caught Lucifer?” 

“Yes, he's in police custody. Bond has been set on the high side, but he will probably meet it.” Cas wasn't as thrilled as Charlie. 

Dean closed the door for privacy. “What's wrong?”

“He knows who you are. That's why I tried to keep you away from the house. I didn't want to put you at risk. And if he gets out…” he trailed off. 

Dean sat on the bed beside Cas. “If he comes here, he's got more to deal with than fists.” He opened the drawer of his night stand showing Cas the gun inside. “It was a gift from Sam. I go to the range once a month to keep up my skills, but this one is for protection.” 

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes. He couldn't form the words for his question. Dean understood what he meant. “No, I never considered killing Lucifer. If he comes here, I won't hesitate.”

“Dean, I feel like I owe you so much,” Cas leaned back on his pillows. Dean had bought a bunch to help Cas recover. 

“If the roles were reversed, you'd do the same for me.” He knew it was true. “You'll have to testify in court. Think you'll be ready for that?”

“I hope so. It's not going to be easy.” Cas sighed. “Will you go with me when they set the dates?” 

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. “Of course.” He resisted moving his lips to meet Cas’s. “Smells like Charlie has dinner going. I should help her.”

Cas pulled his boyfriend back down for a proper kiss. “I miss this,” he said. “I might be hurting but I'm not broken.” 

“I know. But you know once I start where it leads. We need to be responsible adults with a kid in the house,” Dean reminded. “Besides, you agreed, not until you're better.” 

A few weeks later, they received a notice of a court date. Dean asked Jody for the day off. Cas became nervous. 

“Hey, what's got you so nervous?” Dean asked noticing the strange behavior. 

“I don't know if I can do it, Dean. Testifying means I'll have to relive it, all of it.” His blue eyes were frightened. “It was easy to do one day at a time, but this is different.”

Dean wrapped his arms around him grateful he could touch him again. “You're the strongest person I know. You can do this. Charlie and I will both be there for you.” 

“She doesn't need to be there. She needs to be in school,” he argued. 

“Schools make exceptions for things like this. Besides, she's top of her class. You're not worried about her.” Dean stared at Cas. “Baby, he won't get near you. I won't and the bailiffs won't let him.” He kissed Cas. 

Cas pulled away. “My nightmares are back,” he admitted. He'd told Dean right after he was let out of the hospital about seeing Lucifer in his nightmares. “Actually, they never went away.” 

Dean sat on the couch and motioned for Cas to sit beside him. “Why did you tell me they stopped?” 

Cas avoided eye contact. “I didn't want you to look at me like that, with pity.”

“This isn't pity, Cas. I get it.” Dean took a deep breath. “I relive the accident every night. It only stops when I'm drunk.” 

“You haven't drank since we moved in,” Cas thought outloud. “A beer at dinner doesn't count. Dean,” he wasn't sure what to say. 

“I wake up every night and see you beside me. I know I'm okay because you're with me.” Dean tried not to sound mushy. “I don't need to drink myself to sleep anymore.” 

Cas couldn't believe it. Dean had given up his apartment, his booze, his time, almost his job all for him. He proved to Cas on a daily basis words he hadn't said yet. 

“When you have a nightmare and you wake up, just wake me up. I won't mind.” He ran a thumb along Castiel's jaw line. 

Cas kissed the thumb as it moved over his lips. “I don't want to disturb you when you sleep. You get so little as it is.” 

“Cas, I'm serious.” 

Charlie walked to the door. “Gross, I'll be gone for a few hours. Text me when it isn't gross.” She shut the door behind her. 

Dean opened the door. “Where are you going?”

“My girlfriend's house,” came the reply. 

“Girlfriend? Cas, when did she start dating?” Dean was surprised. 

“She was better than me at hiding it. So I'm not really sure. But this one was after we moved in.” He smiled seeing the confusion on Dean's face. “She's figuring herself out like we both did at some point.”

“She's a good kid.” Dean knew college was just a couple months away for Charlie. He realized the trial would happen in the middle of that. The first date was only one of many.

Cas approached Dean who was still by the door. “How did you figure out you were bi?” 

Dean's heart raced. He hadn't really talked about this yet. Cas knew he'd had vices, but this was one he wasn't proud of. “A lot of drunken one night stands. It was after Sam's death.” 

“It was simple for me,” Cas said. “Guys were just more attractive. Women are pretty, but guys are creative.” A hint of lust flickered across his eyes. “So I knew guys were the only ones I wanted to date.” 

“I didn't know I needed you in my life until you kissed me at the Halloween party,” Dean said. “I was okay being single and just hooking up.” 

Cas raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a little. “Needed me? Dean, you saved me.” 

Dean didn't want to talk. He kissed Cas with his own back against the door. He paused. “You okay to do this?” 

Cas grabbed his hand and put it between his legs. “Are you?” A moan escaped Cas suddenly as Dean massaged him through his pants. 

Kissing him, Dean continued to rub Cas through his pants while guiding them to the bedroom. Cas pulled Dean down on top of him on the bed. Dean moaned as their hips ground against each others. He kissed and gently bit Cas’s bottom lip. He kissed his neck earning him more moans. 

Dean slowly removed their clothes, one piece at a time. “Put this on.” He handed Cas a cock ring. He put one on himself too. 

Feeling himself get harder because of the ring, Cas flipped Dean on his back, attacking him with his mouth. Dean moaned and arched his back involuntarily. Cas moved his mouth further down. He licked and teased before sucking Dean's hard cock. He moved up and down on the shaft. Dean gripped the sheets below him tightly as his hips bucked. 

Suddenly, Dean sat up and pushed Castiel back on the mattress. “Mine,” he snarled. Dean kissed all the way down his torso. He didn't tease him. He sucked Cas hard. Cas bucked and shouted his name. 

Dean looked up at him. “We're not done.” He went down on Cas one more time. He knew the cock ring was the only thing keeping Cas from coming. 

Cas tried to take off the ring. Dean stopped him. “Not yet.” His voice was deep and husky. Dean prepped his lover slowly, teasing him. Cas was a mewling, moaning mess. 

The second he was ready Dean slipped in and pounded with force. Cas was gripping the sheets and his body flew up giving Dean better access. Dean paused to readjust and remove the rings. He teased Cas with his tongue again. Cas was close. 

“Fuck me!” Cas begged. Dean shoved himself in and pounded hard and fast. He heard his lover moaning his name. “Fuck me so good, Dean.” 

Hearing this made Dean want more. He wrapped his hand tightly at the base of the exposed cock and moved up and down to match his fast paced rhythm. Cas was beyond words and moans. He sat up causing Dean to remove himself. Cas knew Dean was always prepared. He flipped the script and Dean was on his back, taking every inch Castiel gave him. There was a hunger in the blue eyes Dean hadn't seen before. 

Castiel lasted far longer than he thought he would. When he flipped Dean over, it was like a second wind. He needed Dean as much as Dean needed him. Dean moaned and said his name. Cas braced himself using Dean's shoulders and moved as fast as he could. Dean came but kept moaning as Cas kept going. He was almost there. Dean climaxed a second time. This sent Cas over the edge, climaxing. 

Dean had a hard time catching his breath. “Didn't know...I could...twice.” 

Cas cleaned them up and laid beside Dean. “I needed that.” 

“Cas, you haven't fucked like that before,” Dean said. “But it has been a while.” 

Cas nodded. “Water?” he asked Dean who nodded. 

Dean drank the water silently. Cas got comfortable in the bed. “You're incredible,” Dean said. “Not just the sex, but that was mind blowing.” 

“I'm glad my sister let us have some alone time,” he remarked. 

Dean laid beside Cas. “You look tired. Want a nap before Charlie gets home?” 

Cas dreamed. He was running from Lucifer. Then he was punched in the gut by an unseen force. Lucifer tied him up and beat him. It felt real.

Dean pulled Cas’s unconscious form into his lap. “Cas? Wake up, Cas.” He slowly managed to get Cas to wake up. He held Cas. “You were shaking and jerking around.”

“S-sorry,” he apologized sleepily. “It was like it was happening all over again.” 

Dean held Cas to him. “You're safe.” The reassurance was nice but Cas’s heart was racing. It slowly calmed down. When it did, Dean let him sit up.


	6. Chapter 6

The court date came quickly. Cas was more nervous than ever. He paced almost constantly. Dean tried not to look worried about him. Worrying about Cas only seemed to get him to yell at Dean lately. 

The night before the trial started, Cas had a bad nightmare. He was shaking so badly it woke Dean. Dean woke Cas and held him, not saying anything. Dean knew from his experiences that Cas was having a panic attack in his sleep. When his breathing calmed to normal, Cas looked up at Dean. 

“I'm sorry,” he said. 

“Don't be. You can't help it.” Dean ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. 

“Why are you so good to me?” he asked quietly. 

Dean hesitated slightly. “Because I love you.” He hadn't said it until now. They'd been together for almost a year.

Cas paused. “That's the first time you've said it. You prove it all the time, but you finally said it.” 

Dean breathed easier. “I don't want you going to court without hearing it. I love you. No matter what happens in the next few days, I will be there for you.” 

“Your job?” Cas became worried again. “You don't get paid leave.”

“Jody is going to give me extra shifts to make up for it. She knows what happened. She feels bad because I tried to tell her. That first time you called me freaked out, I tried to come get you.” Dean hadn't told him that. 

“I don't want to testify.” His breathing picked back up. 

“Look at me.” Cas did. “You already said you would, but that doesn't mean it has to feel like it. When they call you up, don't take your eyes off me. Answer the questions, but tell me the answers. Tell me what happened.” Dean held him. “Just focus on me.”

Cas stared from the witness stand. He gulped hard. 

“Mr. Novak, please answer the question,” the attorney said. 

Cas locked eyes with Dean. “Yes, Lucifer Novak beat me.”

“Can you tell us what the defendant did?”

Cas blinked hard. He tried to control his breathing. “I came home from my boyfriend's house, and Lucifer began taunting me. I tried to get around him to go to my room. He sucker punched me in the gut so hard I couldn't breathe. While I was down,” he paused. His breathing became a little more erratic. “He tied me to the stair rail.” Cas glanced at Lucifer who gave him a devilish wink. Cas lost control of his breathing. “S-sorry, I can't. I can't do this,” he mumbled. 

Dean stood up. He didn't do or say anything, knowing the court could throw the whole case out if he did. Cas saw him. 

“Mr. Novak?” the prosecutor verbally nudged him. 

Cas finished the story. He had lost count of how many times Lucifer had hit him or even when he passed out. “I woke up in the hospital.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Novak. Prosecution rests.” 

The defense attorney passed up his opportunity to question Cas. He was let down from the stand and took his seat at the prosecution side. 

The trial took a few days. Opening arguments, witness and evidence, and closing arguments took place on different days. The jury deliberated for a short time, but it felt like much longer to Castiel. 

“Mr. Foreman, has the jury decided?”

Castiel's heart beat loudly. He gripped the table in front of him. One of the charges was a not guilty verdict. One of the charges was a guilty verdict. The jury didn't find Lucifer guilty of a hate crime, despite his testimony. He was found guilty of assault and battery. Sentencing would be at a later date. 

Court was released and Lucifer was taken away in chains. Dean quickly got to Cas with Charlie right behind him. 

“Hey,” Dean said squeezing past the prosecutor. “Cas, you okay?” 

Cas was still gripping the table. He looked up and blinked. Charlie pushed past Dean and hugged her brother. “Let's go home,” she said. “Cas, he's not getting out for a long time.” 

“And when he does, he won't know how to find you. What? We need a bigger place,” Dean shrugged at the look on Charlie’s face. “You keep bringing your girlfriend over and she might as well move in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last chapter was so short. Don't hate me

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest tags... up for suggestions.


End file.
